The present embodiments relate to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear having a split-sole configuration for use in athletic activities.
Typical athletic shoes have two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the foot, and a sole secured to the upper. The upper is generally adjustable using laces or other fastening means to secure the shoe properly to the foot. The sole has the primary contact with the playing surface. The bottom surface of the sole is generally designed for durability and traction appropriate to the particular athletic activity the shoe is designed for. The shoe must be able to absorb the shock as the shoe contacts the ground or other surfaces, and must provide the appropriate type of protection to the foot and maximize the wearer's comfort. Moreover, many athletes and recreational users place additional value in footwear that is specifically designed for the particular activity they are engaged in, in order to maximize performance, durability and comfort.